Spirk
by GeekOfAwesome
Summary: My first fanfic! Enjoy and all that, review fairly. Underneath the mountain of fluff, will have Spock/Kirk. Rated M for later chapters. Kirk returns from a mission where he was presumed dead, and Spock behaves oddly protective and they realize their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay, this is my very first fanfic :3 So please review fairly and if I make any gigantic mistakes... just let me learn on my own, kay? Alright, have a nice day.

Kirk stumbled through the primordial forest he was stranded in. Huge trees in florescent colors dripped intoxicating sap onto the poison thorned bushes below. His communicator had been broken from battling with one of the giant spiders, and his crew thought him to be dead. He batted away a huge purple leaf and forged forward, knowing that the Enterprise was docked somewhere nearby. His stomach snarled, and for a moment he jumped thinking it was another creature. "I'm going crazy," he muttered to himself.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise. "-we can find him. Just look a little longer!" It was Spock's voice, and despite the urgency still held a neutral tone. Almost hysterical, Kirk ran towards the voice, crashing into a clearing where Spock, Checkov, and two ensigns stood. "Captain! You're alive!" Checkov cried. Spock started to say something. Kirk didn't hear. Something was in his ears, clogging his hearing. Then his mouth, and his eyes. Everything went black as his adrenaline faded. He groggily lifted a hand to see a poison thorn stuck in his palm. And then he was out, sprawled over the grass.  
(Yes, that went very fast. Deal with it :))  
When Kirk awoke, he was in sickbay. It surprised him so much that he was still, in fact, alive he just sat that for a while, staring at the ceiling. What went through his sleep-soaked brain was something like this: Well, hell. I'm still alive. Isn't that cool? And when McCoy got to him he had more or less come to actually remembering his own name and title, as well as realizing he was in sickbay. The Doctor (no, not that Doctor) shook his head slowly. "I'd say something sarcastic, but I'm just relieved you're alive." He said. Kirk mumbled something unintelligible. "Anyways, you're going to be moved to your own quarters to rest. We have a lot of casualties... most of them security guards." Bones said. At this, Kirk attempted to stand, only to fall back on the bed. "And how am I supposed to get to my quarters?" He asked.  
"I'll help you." Bones offered, and carefully lifted Kirk out of the sickbay bed. It actually looked quite funny, and if someone walked through the door they would have laughed. Except it was Spock who walked in. And, of course, Spock didn't laugh. Instead, he took one look and said, "Dr. McCoy, I could help so that you may attend to your duties." His brow brushed his hairline though. Bones nodded and transferred Kirk's body over to Spock, who gripped it tightly. Kirk almost half-smiled. Ha-ha, here was the man he had had a crush on for the past year and he was getting carried by him.  
Once they were in the turbo-lift, Kirk noticed something weird. Spock looked at him with a sort of buried emotion that Kirk had learned to see. If you looked deep enough into those handsome eyes, you could see exactly how Spock felt. He looked surprised, almost amazed whenever he regarded Kirk now. "What?" Kirk asked. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand... what are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm talking about you," Kirk replied, enjoying the sensation of their hips rubbing together. "You're looking at me strangely." Up goes the eyebrow.  
"I am not capable of 'looking strangely', Captain."  
"Spock, you're carrying me. I think we're on a first name basis."  
"I am not capable of 'looking strangely', Jim"  
Kirk nodded. "I got that, Spock." He shrugged. "Alright then," The rest of the ride was uneventful. Once they got to the Captain's quarters, Spock opened the door and helped him onto the bed. Once his head hit the pillow, Kirk was asleep. When he awoke though, he was shocked to find Spock sitting calmly in a chair, watching him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. "I was simply making sure you were alright." Spock replied. Kirk looked at the clock. "For two and a half hours?!"  
Alright, I ran out of steam here. I'll try to add another chapter with something other than fluff. :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Thanks so much to Surely Blue for his/her awesome review of this! I feel honored. Also, sorry for shortness. I promise to get more in maybe later but tumblr is distracting :3. Anyways... enjoy! Will get physical in Chapter Three (coming soon, dun dun dun)-

"Yes, Captain. Since that was how long you were asleep-" Spock began. The captain waved a hand, brushing aside the explanation. "Still, you

wouldn't do that for anyone... would you?" He asked. The vulcan shook his head slowly. Huh, Kirk thought. I was special to him, and he

admitted that. "And, captain, if you are trying to confirm if I care about you," Spock said calmly as if he had read Kirk's mind, "then the answer

is yes, I do." The blonde blinked uncertainly, odd thoughts entering his head. Was it possible that Spock loved him back?

Pain lanced through his head as he tried to sit up. The gorgeous alien across from him stood quickly and handed him some medication, which

he took quickly without water. Some of the pain subsided. "God, Spock I feel horrible." he grumbled. He figured Spock already knew this, and

would point out that it was obvious but instead, he simply nodded. "Go back to sleep. If it is... awkward... for you, I can return to my own

quarters." He said to Kirk, who shook his head (causing more pain), and fell back onto the bed, his last image of Spock, looking over him,

worried.

To say he had weird dreams is minimal. He dreamed of himself, being wrapped in Spock's arms. This wasn't the strange part. He dreamt of this

constantly. The strange part was that Spock was looking down at him with actual love... usually it was simply the neutral, cold expression he

regarded everything with. And he was smiling, which looked weird. How was his face not broken? Ha-ha, the half-conscious part of Kirk's brain

thought.

In the meantime, outside of Kirk's knowledge, Spock watched him. Somehow it made him feel, being there for Kirk. Spock, though he would

never admit it, had constantly imagined a situation where Kirk was his T'hy'la. And while he sat calmly on the chair, he fought impulses he

never knew he needed to keep back: to push a lock of the captain's hair behind his ear where it had fallen, to touch his face, etc. But we all fall

prey to impulse sometimes, and that's how Kirk woke. With Spock gently touching his face, caressing almost.

"Spock?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys! Thanks for rating and following. This may/ may not be the last chapter in the story. Previously, Kirk got injured and woke up to... well, you read the story. Or, I hope you did instead of skipping ahead. Spirk 4ever! Enjoy :)

The Vulcan stiffened. "Captain..." He started to say something but instead turned and walked to the door, which shut behind him automatically.

Kirk blinked. Had that... really just happened? He closed his eyes and imagined Spock's hand against his face once more. Had that really

happened?

It was two weeks later, and after nearly going insane from being in his cabin healing, Kirk could finally stand up and do whatever. Naturally, his first instinct was to do bridge duty, but McCoy said that would be too stressful. Instead, he spent his time pondering what to do about Spock. Yes, he loved the Vulcan. But what had even been going on earlier?

Spock had avoided him for two weeks, and they had to talk about this. So Kirk called the handsome first officer into his cabin. Surprisingly, he actually came. "Captain, I assume you are going to ask about-" he began, but didn't get far enough. Kirk's lips crashed down on his, and his hands wrapped around his shoulders. So much for talking.

The Vulcan's hands went around Kirk's waist and their heads pressed against each other. Spock moved Kirk around so he was pressing him up against the wall. It was a sweet, interesting kiss. Kirk had never kissed another man again and it tasted of something new. Spock's way of kissing was rougher and dominating. The captain almost fainted below this handsome dream, crumpling down before Spock caught him and pressed his forehead against Kirk's

"So... I would assume our feelings are mutual?" The blonde asked. "So it would seem, T'hy'la." murmured Spock. He brushed a hand down the side of Kirk's face as he had before, reminding Kirk that that was what had started this beautiful kiss. "God, Spock, I've loved you since I first saw you." He said, kissing the Vulcan's collarbone. "It took me a bit longer," Spock smiled, recalling how he had been the one to prosecute Kirk for cheating on his test.

Kirk laughed, pulling Spock into a warm embrace. They moved over to the bed, falling into a heated display of passion. Soon, Kirk and Spock were almost inhumanely tangled together, naked, their lips still touching. Kirk panted heavily, his warm breath causing Spock's muscled chest to sweat.

"Wow... Spock... that was amazing."

Spock nodded, still lost in the escaped emotions he had bottled up so long. His every action had been a former temptation- planting kisses along Kirk's neck and chest, stroking his hair and face and gorgeous body. "I love you, Kirk." Kirk cracked a smile. "I thought you couldn't feel." he said, trailing his fingers lightly across Spock's skin. "I've been locking away my feelings... and now they've all come out for you." He said, jumping slightly at the sensation Kirk's fingers were giving him.

Kirk grinned at the motion. "Are you ticklish?" He giggled. "That word just doesn't go with Vulcan."

Spock frowned, and pushed Kirk's hand away. "Yes, I am 'ticklish' Jim." Kirk straddled Spock, smirking evilly. He started to run his hands along the Vulcan's bare sides, laughing. "If you laugh, I'll stop" He demanded, acting like someone demanding ransom. Spock writhed and jumped, his hipbones and pelvis digging into Kirk's. Refusing to give in, he clamped his mouth shut, but squirmed beneath him. "I fail to see the purpose in this." He said with clenched teeth. "I've never heard you laugh! I want to."

"No."

"I'm not stopping..." the captain warned, drumming lightly on his stomach. Finally, the Vulcan let out a burst of laughter, and Kirk tumbled off him. "You do realize that this means I will have a motive for revenge?" Spock said, and flipped Kirk over, pinning him underneath. Kirk giggled as the Vulcan continued the torture. "Hey... (hahaha) I laughed!" He said. Spock raised an eyebrow. "So?"

But all the same he stopped and laughed once more before they kissed and entwined again.


	4. Author's Note

Okay heads-up. This is NOT a continuation of the story. So sorry for disappointing. I just wanted to say that fanfiction is awesome, but I really want them to allow you to submit original stories. I'm working on my own story right now and it's still in first first draft mode so this is the time when I seriously need some critique. I am asking, not begging, to be contacted at my email address (havenmorris2000 ) so I can share the document with you and you can tell me what to do with it. If I see anything in the reviews like "Oh EM GEEE WHAT THE FFFF is up with the last chapter it's not even a story" I send you a cyber hom-dai curse. Being a writer is my biggest aspiration and my family is not exactly supportive.

Anyways, I will not be continuing this particular fanfic, it was some morbid crap I came up with. Just don't hate and be supportive. Thanks!

And also, if I get any fan fiction requests for Spirk or whatnot I can tell you that there is a 80% chance I will oblige because I am so bored that I may paint a smiley face on my wall or grab a shotgun and start shooting the wall and yelling "I'm BORED"


End file.
